tardisfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
The Doctor
"Bác sĩ" là bí danh chính được một kẻ phản bội Chúa tể Thời gian từ Gallifrey sử dụng trong khi đi du hành xuyên thời gian và không gian với các bạn đồng hành khác nhau sau khi ông "mượn" (xong khỏi trả) chiếc TARDIS mẫu 40 đã cũ. Ông là "người bảo vệ vĩ đại nhất" của vũ trụ, đã cứu vũ trụ hàng ngàn lần trong suốt cuộc đời dài của mình, và trở thành một huyền thoại vĩ đại trên toàn bộ vũ trụ. Mặc dù khá trung thành với nguyên tắc nói không với vũ lực khi giải quyết vấn đề, nhưng khi cần thiết ông cũng là một chiến binh vĩ đại. Thật vậy, một số nền văn minh trong vũ trụ (ví dụ như các cư dân của rừng Gamma) dịch chữ 'Doctor' như là 'Chiến binh' (TV: Người tốt gây chiến), trong khi những người khác thấy anh ta là một người nhân ái, giàu lòng trắc ẩn và xứng đáng được ngưỡng mộ. (TV: Thời gian cuối cùng của Chúa tể, Đám cưới của River Song). Mặc dù ông đã cứu được không biết bao nhiêu sinh vật trong suốt hành trình của mình, nhưng ông cũng đã tiêu diệt hàng tỷ Dalek vào cuối Cuộc chiến thời gian (TV: Dalek). Hầu hết Dalek đã chết trong cuộc chiến này, Gallifrey thì biến mất, thay vì bị đốt cháy nhờ vào nỗ lực của 13 Doctor (TV: Ngày của bác sĩ), nhưng 11 người đầu tiên (bao gồm cả War Doctor) đều không thể nhớ và cho rằng Gallifrey đã bị huỷ diệt. Sau này, các Chúa tể thời gian đã cấp cho ông một chu kỳ tái sinh mới cho phép ông tiếp tục sống sau khi đã tái sinh hết 12 lần trong chu kỳ đầu. (TV: Thời gian của Bác sĩ). Từ những năm cuối của hiện thân đầu tiên, ông đã có một mố quan hệ rất gắn bó với Trái Đất và loài người. Sau khi rời Gallifrey, ông dành nhiều thời gian lưu lạc trên các hành tinh này (TV: Đứa trẻ ngoài hành tinh, AUDIO: Mùa hè, ám ảnh của Thomas Brewster) và chọn nó như là nơi lưu vong của ông trong lần tái sinh thứ ba (TV: Thử thách từ không gian - Ba Bác sĩ) và thậm chí còn sở hữu một số tài sản ở Kent (TRUYỆN TRANH: Những người bạn đồng hành. Văn học: Đồng xanh, Pháp sư, Đứa trẻ chiến tranh, Ngày để chết, Người Anh và con chó điên) và thành phố New York (VĂN XUÔI: Đoàn quân bị lãng quên). Bác sĩ thường đến Anh, hầu hết bạn bè của ông ở đó (TV: Đứa trẻ ngoài hành tinh, Thử thách từ không gian, Thời gian của ác quỷ, Rose, Smith và Jones, Đồng phạm, etc.). Ngay cả trước Gallifrey biến mất, bác sĩ vẫn dành nhiều thời gian hơn trên Trái đất hơn quê nhà của mình. TÊN Tên thật của bác sĩ là một bí mật lớn, nhưng có vài cá nhân vẫn biết, chẳng hạn như Samantha Jones (VĂN XUÔI: Đứa trẻ Vanderdeken) và River Song. (TV: Rừng Chết, Tên của Bác sĩ). The Master cũng biết tên của Bác sĩ dẫn nguồn như các Chúa tể Thời gian khác (TV: Thời gian của bác sĩ) Tên thật của ông đã không được sử dụng bởi các Chúa tể thời gian, ngay cả trong các phiên toà chính thức xét xử Bác sĩ. (TV: Trò chơi chiến tranh, Hội đồng xét xử Chúa tể thời gian) Theo Bác sĩ, ông đã chọn tên này để phản ánh mong muốn làm cho mọi người "tốt hơn". (TV: Nhịp trống). Ông nói đùa tên mình là Basil khi được hỏi bởi Osgood. (TV: Phép đảo Zygon). Bác sĩ thứ 11 nói với Clara Oswald không quan trọng đến thế kể từ khi ông lựa chọn cái tên "Bác sĩ" "như một lời hứa" (TV: Tên của Bác sĩ). Lời hứa này được Bác sĩ thứ mười và War Doctor cùng đọc: "Không bao giờ tàn nhẫn hay hèn nhát. Không bao giờ bỏ cuộc..." (TV: Ngày của Bác sĩ). Bác sĩ thứ 12 thì nói rằng ban đầu ông ấy chỉ chọn đại một cái tên, chỉ khi đến Skaro và đấu tranh với bọn Dalek ông mới nhận thức chính mình là ai và muốn làm những gì (TV: Tiến tới Dalek). Danh hiệu "Bác sĩ" hoàn toàn xứng đáng với ông; ông đã giữ ít nhất một học vị tiến sĩ trong một số lĩnh vực (TV: Armageddon Factor, The God Complex) chính thức về nghiên cứu y học về trái đất thế kỷ 19 (TV: Moonbase) và thường xuyên thể hiện kiến thức y học chi tiết. (TV: The Ark, Frontios, The Empty Child, New Earth, The Time of Angels, The Curse of the Black Spot) Một vài phiên bản của tuốc nơ vít sóng âm của Bác sĩ có thể thực hiện quét y tế và chữa lành các vết thương nhỏ (TV: The Empty Child, The Vampires of Venice, A Good Man Goes to War). Ông đã cho thấy làm thế nào để giúp đỡ một người nào đó nhanh chóng hồi phục sau khi bị tác động bởi một vụ nổ (TV: Remembrance của Daleks). Hiện thân thứ nhất (TV: "The Forest of Fear", "Mighty Kublai Khan"), thứ tư (TV: The Ark in Space) và thứ năm (AUDIO: Red Dawn) tuyên bố ông không phải một bác sĩ y khoa trong khi đó hiện thân thứ ba (TV: Spearhead from Space) và thứ mười (TV: Utopia) khẳng định ông thực sự là một bác sĩ toàn năng. Hiện thân thứ mười một nói ông có bằng tiến sĩ y khoa và làm pho mát (TV: The God Complex). Theo Evelina, tên của ông được viết trong những ngôi sao của thác Medusa (TV: The Fires của Pompeii). Các thành viên của một chủng tộc ngoài hành tinh không xác định cũng biết tên thật của bác sĩ tại một thời điểm nào đó. (AUDIO: The Last Voyage) Trong một phiên bản, ông đã chọn cái tên này sau lần tiếp xúc đầu tiên với con người. Những người trên thuộc địa khổ sai và y tế của Iwa bắt đầu gọi ông là “Bác sĩ” sau khi đưa ông tới đây. Ông không thay đổi được điều đó. Sau khi họ rời khỏi hành tinh này, “Bác sĩ” đơn giản là cái tên người ta đặc cho ông (VĂN XUÔI: Frayed). Ở một phiên bản khác, ông tự giới thiệu bản thân là “Bác sĩ” sau chuyến đi đầu tiên trong TARDIS trong lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên với con người trên mặt trăng (AUDIO: The Beginning). River Song tin tên của ông có nguồn gốc từ danh từ bác sĩ (TV: A Good Man Goes to War). Theo như Dorium Maldovar and bọn Im lặng, câu hỏi lâu đời nhất và nguy hiểm nhất trong vũ trụ là “Doctor Who?". Tên thật của bác sĩ hình như là câu trả lời. Dorium nói Bác sĩ đã chạy trốn khỏi câu hỏi này suốt đời mình. Theo bọn Im lặng thì "Im lặng phải biến mất khi câu hỏi được hỏi," (TV: The Wedding của Sông) vì nếu câu hỏi đã được trả lời, nó có thể dẫn tới hủy diệt trên quy mô toàn cầu theo nhiều cách, một trong số đó là nằm trên hành tinh Trenzalore. Việc đầu tiên là tên của bác sĩ có thể được sử dụng để mở ngôi mộ của ông và thay đổi thời gian của ông làm lùi lại vô số lần Bác sĩ đã cứu vũ trụ khả năng lùi lại vô số lần các bác sĩ đã cứu vũ trụ (TV: The Name of the Doctor). Thứ hai là tên của ông có thể được sử dụng để xác nhận với các Chúa tể thời gian, những người đã bị “nhốt” trong một vũ trụ túi (pocket universe). Họ đã gửi câu hỏi kia tới khắp thời gian và không gian, để xác định rằng thế giới đã đủ an toàn cho họ trở về. Tuy nhiên một khi họ trở về, một cuộc chiến tranh thời gian mới sẽ lại nổ ra (TV: The Time của Bác sĩ) River Song có biết tên của Bác sĩ, khiến ông tuyên bố rằng chỉ có một lý do khiến ông có thể tiết lộ nó (TV: Forest of the Dead). Thật vậy, ngay cả khi sống hàng trăm năm trong một thị trấn chịu ảnh hưởng của Trường Sự thật và phải nghe câu hỏi này rất nhiều lần, nhưng Bác sĩ vẫn không chịu trả lời (TV: The Time của Doctor). Tuy nhiên, River Song sau đó nói rằng cô "buộc" ông ấy nói với cô tên thật của mình và bảo rằng điều đó phải mất một khoảng thời gian (TV: Tên của Bác sĩ). Clara Oswald đã nhìn thấy tên của bác sĩ trong một cuốn sách về Chiến tranh thời gian trong các thư viện TARDIS nhưng khi dòng thời gian bị ghi lại cô ấy đã mất đi ký ức về cái tên này (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS). Bác sĩ thứ bảy nói với Trevor Sigma rằng biệt danh của ông ở trường đại học là Theta Sigma (TV: The Happiness Patrol) và bạn cùng lớp của ông Drax gọi ông bằng biệt danh này. (TV: Armageddon Factor). TUỔI Tuổi của Bác sĩ là một vấn đề gây bối rối không hề nhẹ, chủ yếu do chính những tuyên bố của ông. Bác sĩ thứ hai nói ông 450 tuổi (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen). Trong hai lần khác nhau, Bác sĩ thứ ba ngụ ý ông đã có vài ngàn năm tuổi (TV: Doctor Who và Silurians, The Mind of Evil). Bác sĩ thứ tư cho rằng ông khoảng 750 tuổi (TV: Pyramids of Mars). Ngay sau khi tái sinh thứ sáu của mình, Bác sĩ thứ bảy nói ông 953 tuổi. War Doctor nói ông trẻ hơn Bác sĩ thứ 11 tận 400 tuổi, người tự nhận đã 1200 tuổi vào thời điểm đó (TV: The Day of the Doctor). Bác sĩ thứ 10 nói ông 903 tuổi (TV: Voyage of the Damned). Bác sĩ 11 còn nói ông ít tuổi hơn cả hiện thân thứ bảy của mình sau khi Amy và Rory rời đi (TV: Flesh and Stone, The Impossible Astronaut). Bác sĩ thứ 11 nói với gia đình Pond là ông 1200 tuổi, (TV: A Town Called Mercy) nhưng nói với Clara Oswald rằng ông mới khoảng 1000 tuổi (TV: The Bells of Saint John) trước khi lại nói rằng ông 1200 tuổi lần nữa. Ông ấy sống quá dai để nhớ chính xác tuổi của ông ấy hoặc ông ấy nói dối=))) (TV: The Day of the Doctor). Bác sĩ thứ 12, sau khi đã dành 900 năm bảo vệ Trenzalore thì số tuổi đã lên tới con số hơn 2000 (TV: Deep Breath). Bác sĩ thứ 12 đã dành bốn tỷ rưỡi năm (TV: Hell Bent) mắc kẹt bên trong confession dial trong một vòng lặp năng lượng. Trong mỗi vòng lặp, Bác sĩ sẽ chết và cung cấp cho một nguồn dịch chuyển để in ra một bản sao cho chính ông khi ông bắt đầu du hành. Mặc dù cách này giữ cho thân thể ông không già đi, nhưng ông vẫn nhớ mọi cuộc đời mà mỗi vòng lặp từng trải qua (TV: Heaven Sent). Romana I từng chứng kiến Bác sĩ thứ tư "làm tròn xuống" tuổi của mình, (TV: Ribos Operation) trong khi Bác sĩ thứ tám từng thẳng thừng thừa nhận rằng ông không nhất thiết phải sử dụng cùng một định nghĩa cho độ tuổi của mình với một ai đó, điều này thường thay đổi tùy theo nơi ông đang ở trong vũ trụ (AUDIO: Orbis). ...